narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chia Nakamura
Chia Nakamura is a Chunin level shinobi of the Village hidden in the Rain, or Amegakure. She is a long-ranged attack specialist, she has fear of pain, and tries to avoid it, most especially Physical pain. Her sensei is Konan and she is in a 2-man team along side her cousin, Kirika. Both of them are part of an infamous clan, where they specialize in Kinjutsu and Body transforming techniques. She posseses the Rinnegan, from horrible pain in her life. Appearance Chia is an 11-year old girl, she has black hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a paper flower shaped like a rose on the right side of her head, in the middle. She wears an emo-like hairstyle that covers the entire right side for her face. She wears her "forehead protector" in her right arm. With a horizontal slash that shows her loyalty to Pein. She wears a sleeveless blouse, and shorts, and sandals were the straps reach a little higher than usual. On some occasions she wears a shirt that has the symbol of Amegakure and a horizontal slash on it, much like her forehead protector, and a jacket, sleeveless, and the rest is the same. Personality In battles, Chia eagerly makes the first move unless she knows something tricky is going to come up. She is very loyal to people who have helped her. She is a confident and silent girl, she is sometimes... "evil". She often addresses people as "kun","sama", or "chan". She likes to finish her opponents quickly in order to not be hit by anything, this habit makes it so she accidentally "kills" her opponents. In missions, she is always the first one to act, because of her, her missions are ofetn shorter than expected. Chia, when knowing that the opponent is easy, often plays with them, often making them end up using all of their chakra, and then making them incapitated. She has feelings, and she says that she isn't a great shinobi because shinobi hide their feelings. History Years ago, she was born in her clan, Dikirio. The clan had strict rules that if your strength or skills are not above average for your age, you must be killed, Chia's parents were killed when she was 2, yet again because of the clans rules. She attended the academy for her clan when she was just 3 and was the highest-scoring student, the teacher and clan leader informed her that the clans bloodline was flowing more strong than a human could attain. She felt proud and started training harder than ever, secretly the clan's leader planned to kill her because he envied the power of Chia. He hired many Konoha ninja in order to assasinate her, one day, as she was running from one of the ninja that tried to assasinate her, a Kunai flew from the air, and struck the ninja dead. The Ninja who saved her life was Orochimaru, Orochimaru told her, "One day, you must flee from this dreaded clan and live in Amegakure. I will be their and teach you everything you need to know in order to have power and kill this clan.", the story was true. After Orochimaru gave her these words, he bit a mark in her right arm. Which was one of his "special" cursed seals. She didn't feel any pain, like Orochimaru's other cursed seals. She was able to easily overcome any opponent, at the age of 7, she saw her cousin flee from the village. Ikashi, before he left, hugged Chia and cried a little, They said their goodbyes and promised to meet each other again. Once it was Chia's 11th birthday, she got killed but then was revived by her mysterious powers. She awakened her rinnegan and killed the Leader of her clan, she fled in fear of the other ninja from her clan to catch her, she fled into a nearby forest and found Ikashi. Ikashi and Chia were soon found by Konan. Abilities Chia has the ability of Spirits, as well as the Shadow Release. Due to her Rinnegan she masters many Jutsu quickly. She has an excellent aim and perfect accuracy, thats why she is very talented in Senbon. She likes dipping her Senbon in one of the Poison-jutsu her curse mark provides. Making any Senbon she throws fatal. Even though its not required, since she has the rinnegan she makes it so that she can see the chakra points of her opponents and throws the senbon at them, worrying the opponent even more, or going as far as striking the heart. She is good at Genjutsu, and developed a skill to make the opponent travel to a dimension which Chia totally controls. Nobody so far has survived this, but it requires her clan transformation jutsu and her rinnegan to open it.She owns various Kinjutsu, most of which Orochimaru has taught her, she has developed a few Healing Jutsu's. Which Kabuto taught her. She has immense amount of Chakra, which she gains by sucking out the opponents Chakra or using a spirits chakra. Her cursed seal has reached an immense level which is... 1500!